Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive
Jun Hikasa Kōichi Yada | company = Toei Company | num_episodes = 50 | list_episodes = | website = | preceded_by = Seijuu Sentai Gingaman | followed_by = Mirai Sentai Timeranger }} is the twenty-third entry of the long-running Japanese Super Sentai metaseries. Its footage was used in the American television series, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It was announced by Shout! Factory on January 9, 2018 that GoGoFive was to be released with English subtitles on DVD in North America.Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Source Material KyuuKyuu Sentai GoGoFive Coming To DVD It was released on April 24, 2018. This is the 8th Super Sentai Series to be released on Region 1 DVD in North America. In August 2018, Shout! streamed the series on their website. Synopsis Grandiene has been waiting for the moment she can manifest on Earth on the day when the planets are in the alignment of the Grand Cross, sending her children to make the preparations while making Earth into a realm of darkness for her. But Professor Mondo Tatsumi of the Tatsumi Disaster Prevention Research Center, while unable to convince his peers of this event despite his eminence, left his family in order to secretly develop the Rescue System to counter the threat by the Psyma Family. When the Psyma commence their attack in 1999, months before the Grand Cross is to occur, the Tatsumi siblings find themselves recruited by their estranged father to fight the demons as the GoGoFive team. Characters GoGoFive The members of the Tatsumi Family are the five main heroes of the series. Psyma Family The members of the Psyma Family are family of demons and the main antagonists of the series. Episodes (Missions) Direct-to-video releases * (1999) * * (2000) * (2001) Cast * / Ten / Go Red: Ryuichiro Nishioka * / Rumi / Go Blue: Masashi Taniguchi * / Sho / Go Green : Atsushi Harada * / Daimon / Go Yellow: Kenji Shibata * / Sai / Go Pink: Kayoko Shibata * : Mike Maki * : * : *Kenji Inui: * : Voice actors * : * : * : Miho Yamada * : * : * : Yūko Miyamura (Played as ) * : * : *Narration: English Voice Actors *Matoi Tatsumi / Ten / Go Red: Kiefer Sutherland *Nagare Tatsumi / Rumi / Go Blue: Alec Baldwin *Shou Tatsumi / Sho / Go Green : Cary Elwes *Daimon Tatsumi / Daimon / Go Yellow: William Baldwin *Matsuri Tatsumi / Sai / Go Pink: Jennifer Love Hewitt *Professor Mondo Tatsumi : Emma Thompson *Kyouko Hayase: Donald Sutherland *Ritsuko Tatsumi: John Hurt *Kenji Inui: Charlton Heston *Evil Spirit Princess Denus: Sigourney Weaver *Analyze Robot Mint: Gregg Berger *Liner Boy: John Snyder *Grand Witch Grandiene: André Sogliuzzo *Dark King Zylpheeza: Tom Kenny *Beast Baron Cobolda: Roddy McDowall / Corey Burton *Infant Demon Drop: Mary Kay Bergman *Dragon Prince Salamandes: Jim Cummings *Spell-Master Pierre: Richard McGonagle *Narration: Kevin Michael Richardson *Additional Voices: Mae Whitman, Cam Clarke, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Mary Kay Bergman, Kevin Michael Richardson, Julianne Buescher, Kath Soucie, Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Gregg Berger Songs ;Opening theme * **Original Lyrics: Diane Warren **Lyrics Translation: **Composition: Harry Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer & Diane Warren **Arrangement: Walter Afanasieff, Michael Bolton, Harry Gregson-Williams & Hans Zimmer **Artist: Michael Bolton, The Corrs & Shinichi Ishihara ;Ending theme * **Original Lyrics: Carole Bayer Sager, Don Black and Christopher Hampton **Lyrics Translation: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Hans Zimmer & Trevor Horn **Arrangement: David Foster & Nick Glennie-Smith **Artist: Peabo Vryson & Naritaka Takayama Notes translates as "First aid" or "Emergency services". In the context of the show, it is normally translated as "Rescue". It is also a pun, as its premiere year of 1999 is often shortened to "99" which in Japanese is also read as "''kyū kyū". }} References ; Book references * }} External links * * Official Shout! Factory page *Official Shout! Factory Tv page Category:Super Sentai Category:1999 Japanese television series debuts Category:2000 Japanese television series endings Category:TV Asahi shows Category:Japanese action television series Category:Japanese fantasy television series Category:Japanese science fiction television series Category:1990s Japanese television series Category:2000s Japanese television series Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Television series set in 1999 Category:Television series scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Television series scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Television series scored by Steve Jablonsky Category:Television series scored by Geoff Zanelli Category:Television series scored by Klaus Badelt